


Fireworks

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Gen, Ñoldor Independence Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year the people of the sons of Fëanor and of eastern Beleriand gather for a festival. (Written for Ñoldor Independence Day 2014 on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Festivals were always a fine thing to raise spirits, particularly on the chill frontier of the Marches. People’s hearts could freeze, just as easily as their bodies, and they found that out there on that perilous frontier, that they needed a yearly reminder of what it was all for. 

It was all organised from Himring, but the celebration itself was held in a little valley just west of the Gap. Space was a precious commodity on Himring hill, and the military outpost was no place to hold a festival. People came from far and wide across the east, the sons of Fëanor reuniting, leading delegations of their people. 

Food was ordered in, rumbling along the roads from Thargelion in wagons, and barrels of wine. There would be music and dance, but what people truly came for was the fireworks. They would be set off from one of the tiny hill forts that lined the Marches, and they would explode into the northern sky. The lights could be seen, it was said, from Angband; it was designed to send a clear message.  _We are not sleeping. We are not conquered. The Ñoldor watch, and there is light and fire in them still._


End file.
